A New Life
by donalddeutsch
Summary: Harry a Paraplegic, Ginny Blind, Ron Deaf, and Hermione a Mute, all because of a accident that happened when on their summer vacation before their seventh year. Read how they handle their final year and how the school reacts. It is an AU story, and a cr
1. Chapter 1

**A New Life**

Chapter One: Prologue

A/N: This story has come to my mind over the last couple of days since Christmas. It takes place in their seventh year, after they defeated Voldemort after their sixth year. If I get enough reviews asking for it, I will do a one shot about the defeat of Voldemort. This isn't in any way HPB cannon. What this story is about is that Harry and Ginny, along with Ron and Hermione, decided that they were going to get married after they defeated Voldemort. Ginny tested into the Seventh year, and they had gone on their honeymoons. They were having a great time, like all young couples do. This story starts out after an unfortunate accident that they were in towards the end of the trip, and they all ended up with some serious disabilities, and how they will cope with their final year at Hogwart's, and how the school deals with them. For you to know, the disabilities and whom that they happened are as follows. Harry ended up, in some forms, harder off, but that is up to people to decide. Harry ended up a Paraplegic, Ginny ended up Blind, Hermione ended up with her vocal cords destroyed and unable to speak, and Ron ended up Deaf after the accident. The story begins at the end of the summer and with the four of them coming to Hogwart's to get settled and start their new year. Please leave reviews and flames are welcome. I am going to say this, I mean no disrespect to the disabled out there, for I have worked with them, and am disabled myself. Thank you and as always read and review. —Donald—

"Albus, they're here." Minerva was talking to the headmaster of the school with a bit of trepidation, and worry about her young lions that were coming back after a ruff holiday.

"Thank you Minerva. Are their rooms ready?"

"Yes, everything is ready for them. I am glad that everyone had agreed to make them Head Boy and Girls cooperatively, so that they can help each other out, and be there for the students. I think that they will be good for both each other, and for the students to have their hero back and in one piece, at least as much as he can."

"I know Minerva, I know what your talking about. These four will be able to get through this the way they always have, with their friends and family being there for them. I know that they would want it so that none of the teachers treat them any differently, and I know that Severus for one won't, even they saved his life in the end of the battle. Please remind all the other professors that we're not to help them with anything more than what we have unless asked. I know that it's going to be hard for Harry especially, without being able to walk anymore, but from what I have been told, he is getting along well with what everyone has done for him. I guess that hover chair that Professor Xavier from America got him has made quite a difference in him being able to get around the stairs and stuff."

Minerva smiled as she remembered Professor Xavier from the Xavier institute for gifted children in Upper New York. While they didn't have any mutants, that they knew of at Hogwart's, he was willing to help them with this so much. Harry and the others has spent the last few weeks getting help from him and his friends to get used to having these problems. "Is it true that Charles is sending a few friends with them to help them out some?"

"Yes, he is sending Doctor McCoy and a couple of his students that have also been going to Salem Institute as Witches and Wizards. A Kitty Pride, and a young man named Kurt Wagner, that will be able to help Harry get places, if needed. He has the power of teleportation, and unlike aparating, it can be done inside Hogwart's.. He is also sending Dr. Jean Grey along with her husband Scott Summers to help out with other reasons. The two doctors will be not only their to help with their personal doctors, but also to help out Poppy in the infirmary when needed." He nodded and went back to the paperwork that he was working on. "They should be here any minute, shall we head down to the front lawn to greet our guests and returning students. They should be landing at any minute."

Professor McGonagall, and Headmaster Dumbledore met the other heads of house along with Madame Pomfrey at the front doors to await their guests. They didn't have to wait to long, for the uncanny sight of a big black jet coming down for a landing was a sight to behold. Albus smiled one of his twinkling smiles, one that he hadn't had since he heard of the accident that befell four of his favorite students.

Once the Blackbird landed, the back ramp opened up to the professors and they saw the four students of the school look down at them with smiles. Glad to be back to Hogwart's. Harry was leading Ginny with his voice as she walked behind him pushing his chair along. Ron and Hermione were standing rather close to each other, holding onto each other with a bit of trepidation. They followed the others tho, when the taller man with the Ruby Glasses placed a hand on their shoulders and said something quietly to them. They both nodded and followed them other two down the stairs. Professor Xavier and the others that were going to be staying there followed them down the ramp "Professor Dumbledore, it is so good to see you again. How are things going here at Hogwart's?" Charles Xavier stuck out his hand as he came down the ramp.

"Charles, it is so good for you to come with your students. Everything is doing good here. I didn't know you were going to be staying also. Are you going to be staying for long?"

"Only long enough to help the people that will be mostly in contact with these four, that can be dealt with easier through verbal communication, than through their other forms learn a new way of communication. In the US, the ministry of magic has dealt with these more than they have here in Europe, so they have come up with a spell, and potion that will make it so that you can communicate through a form of telepathy. The potion would take over a month to brew, so we have brought enough for all the professors to take along with the instructions for your potions master for any need later for others to take and learn it. The spell is quite easy, and you will be able to communicate with Ron and Hermione easier this way." Hermione and Ron looked at the Professors with a small smile and nodded, like Ron was understanding everything that Professor Xavier was saying.

A/N2: Sorry that the first chapter is so short, but it was just a starter to the whole story. I didn't expect it to be a HP/X-men crossover, but it started to make sense in it. No none of the students will be mutant's, they are just their to help the trio, and a surprise. I'm sorry that I didn't put in what Scott Summers is doing, but you will find out in the next chapter or two. I do have a question, and if someone knows, please let me know in a review. Can Paraplegic men have children?


	2. Reunions

**A New Life**

Chapter Two: Getting reaquainted

The group of students and their support staff from America, made their way into the great hall of the castle, where they were going to be having lunch. It had been a long time for the students since they had been here it seemed, and they all had a smile when they found the noise and smells comforting as well as they had remembered. They all missed England while in America, but were happy that they were given the chance.

"Before you go in, I have some things to tell you four. As you know, you have come back three weeks before your seventh year is to start. You have all been made Head Boy and Girls respectively. Before you say that it is showing favoritism, or that it doesn't seem fair to everyone else that you be given this special treatment, understand this. Harry and Hermione were going to be Head Boy and Girl this year anyway. It had been decided well before your accident, and we figured it might be easier on you all, if your spouses are named it also."

All during the headmasters speech, Ron was listening carefully through telepathy that Professor X had set up so that things could be understood for him. He was nodding and had a tear in his eyes when the headmaster said this. He looked at him and cleared his throat. In a raspy voice that seemed like the person was making sure that he was saying the right thing, he told the headmaster. "We thank you sir, and we figured that you were going to be doing this. We accept and hope that we don't disappoint you with being Derelect of our duties. I am able to understand you some, because everything you are saying is being told to me through Professor X through our telepathic Link that will be set up with all our professor's and family as soon as we can." He smiled and held onto Hermione who along with Ginny and Harry also had tears in their eyes. They were all apreciative of what was being done for them, and hoped that it will be the same when the students get there.

"Thank you Mr. Weasley, it means a lot to all of us to hear that from you and the agreement of the others. Now for a bit of happiness, your families are here waiting for you in the Great Hall to spend the rest of the day with you all, and to make sure that your all right. They have been having periodic reports about your health, and are anxious to see you all. Harry that does include you, no the Dursley's aren't here, when we told them what happened, all they said was to bad you didn't die. Sirius and Remus are here to be with you, along with your extended family of the Weasley's and Grangers."

The four students nodded their agreement, and followed the rest into the great hall. They were met by a most welcome site of their families sitting there waiting for their arrival. Molly Weasley was the first one to them when they enetered and hugged them each in turn. She had a small tear in her eyes from what had happened to them all, but was glad to see them all at least fairly healthy. "Come now you four, come and see the rest of the family. We have been waiting for you all to get back home for some time now, and you are home now." She walked with them over to the large table that was set up for them to eat at and sat down. Harry and Ginny sat between Arthur and Sirius, while Ron and Hermione were between the twins and her parents.

Fred or was it George looked at the four of them and smiled. "It's good to see you guys again. I hope that everything was good for you in America." He smiled and handed them each a yellow looking pastry, which they each declined thankfully.

Sirius looked at Harry and Ginny and smiled. "Well you two look fairly good for what you all have been through, we are also glad to have you back. You to Ron and Hermione."

They all had a quiet get together and conversation that lasted for a couple of hours, before the small group was led to their new quarters and where they would be spending their last year at Hogwart's in. They were fairly pleased to find that it was spacious, and apartment like, so that they would be able to get around quite easily, or at least easier than if they had been kept in the dorms. They thanked everyone, and everyone took the potion and spell to be able to communicate with everyone else easier also. That made things a lot easier for everyone, and they were looking forward to spending the rest of the summer going through the castle again and learning about what help they would need for what classes they were going to be having.

A/N: Sorry that I didn't have it out when I said I would, had a slight writers block. At least I am only 2 days late. Also sorry it's so short, but the chapters will get longer I promise.


End file.
